


Flowers

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Derick, None - Fandom
Genre: English, Flower Language, Flowers, M/M, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel (don’t say anything xD) is different. Wherever he walks, flowers bloom where his feet once grazed. Erick is lonely. He loves science, and will jump at the first chance to make a friend. When the two meet in the unfortunate demise of a bed of roses, will they be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual Phanfiction, but I've put a lot of blood sweat and mostly tears into this, so if appreciate if you read this (: it's my English project!  
> Leave a kudos if you ship Derick

Daniel couldn’t breathe. He had just exited school after a particularly hard day filled to the brim with people laughing at the flowers that sprung up under his feet. The whole day it was yellow carnations, protesting what Dan couldn’t voice himself. As he walked home, anger built inside of him. Why was he this way? There was no reason Dan could find; even going so far as to ask if his family had any wizard enemies. He was almost home when he spotted a bed of beautifully planted roses. He couldn’t help it; he just got so angry. A foot came down on the roses. With each stomp, flowers both were crushed and bloomed, defeating Dan’s purpose entirely. He let out a sob, stomping more frustratedly. Each time his foot connected with the ground, angry petunias replaced the roses that once were planted there. After a few struggling minutes, roars of laughter erupted from behind him. Daniel spun around, wiping at the tears in his welled up eyes, only to see his tormentors. The three boys laughed harder at the sight of his tearstained face.  
“Flowerboy having trouble?” One howled.  
“You can’t run from your pretty little flowers!” Another added.  
The third boy snickered at his friend’s comments.  
Daniel began to cry harder, his head falling into his hands. He would’ve run away, his flower trail marking his escape, if it hadn’t been for the front door of the ruined garden’s house opening. A boy stood there, radiating confusion. “Hey, what are you laughing at him for? Leave before I call the cops or something!”  
The gang rolled their eyes. “Whatever. See you Monday, flowerboy.” And with that, they walked off, their laughter echoing off the houses in the distance.  
“See you monday flowerboy,” Dan mimicked quietly.  
“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look okay. Do you want to come in?” The boy blurted.  
Dan looked up, removing his hands from his face.  
The boy looked fairly small, which was probably the reason Daniel’s bullies didn’t seem all that scared of him. His big blue eyes showed nothing but concern as he ran his hands through his brown hair.  
Dan shook his head, trying to avoid making another enemy with his flowers.  
The boy pouted. “Aw come on, I don’t bite! You look like you could use a friend. I’m Erick. With a ‘CK’.”  
With a sigh, Daniel took a step forward, a red carnation sprouting up under his foot. “I’m Daniel. Or Dan. Whichever suits your fancy.”  
Erick’s head tilted sideways in confusion at the sight of the flower. After a moment, he smiled. “That's so cool! Do you do that intentionally? I’m so glad we’re friends, Dan! Can I ask you questions about that? Did I mention I’m kind of into sciency stuff? My mom calls me an amateur scientist!”  
It seemed like he said that all in one breath! Dan thought. “Uh, well-”  
“Awesome!” He interrupted, grabbing Dan’s hand. “Let’s go!”  
Erick pulled Daniel inside by the tight grip on his wrist, a trail of chrysanthemums following the pair. “OH Daniel!” Erick suddenly shouted, halting. Dan crashed into the boy, not expecting the sudden stop. “What?” He snapped.  
“Do your flowers, like, stay there forever? Cause I think mom will kill me if she comes home and her flowers are crushed, as well as flowers being all over the house. I wonder if you could replant a garden to replace her roses that way? Did I already say those were her flowers? Her roses have won awards-” Erick clamped a hand over his own mouth, cutting off his one-breath sentence. “I was rambling again, wasn’t I?” Erick groaned under his hand.  
Daniel couldn’t help a smile from slipping onto his face. “No, they disappear after a minute or so. The flowers, I mean.” Erick removed his hand, taking a deep, exaggerated breath. They continued walking. “That’s okay, she’ll just be happy I made a friend! I don’t have lots of friends, I’m homeschooled! I’m guessing you go to public school because of the band of hyenas outside?” Daniel let out a choked laugh, which made Erick smile. “Yeah. It’s kind of brutal there. Not many people want to be friends with a guy who has plants growing out of his foot, you know?””  
“Oh, totally. Okay, this is my room! Sorry it’s messy, I was working on a project before I came outside!”  
Daniel nodded, allowing himself to be dragged into the green-walled room. Metal and other types of science tools that Dan couldn’t name littered the room, covering every available space. Blueprints and notebook pages smothered in notes were pinned to the wall. It all looked like a mix between Mars and some sort of mutant’s nightmare to Dan.  
“Cool, huh?” Erick said, grinning from ear to ear. Dan couldn’t help but think that that was the shortest sentence he’d heard the boy say yet.  
“Uh, yeah.” Dan said.  
Finally letting go of Dan’s hand, Erick rolled over a chair, pushing the papers off of it. “Here, you can sit if you want! Is it still okay if I run tests? I’m super duper curious!”  
After sitting down and giving him the okay, Erick smiled even wider. “Can you take off your shoes and stuff, please?”  
Dan wrinkled his nose, but did so anyway, Erick nodding in satisfaction. Finally, he brought out a microscope slide and a finger pricker. “You ready, Daniel?”  
Dan laughed harshly, trying to mask his nervousness. “Not really, but go ahead.” He leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. The prick on his big toe came and went, not really living up to Dan’s horrifying expectations.  
“All done!” Erick chirped.  
Dan nodded, slipping his socks back on and coming up behind the other boy. Erick slipped the slide under his microscope, smiling like a kid who just got a cookie.  
“Is there anything… Weird?” The flowerboy asked cautiously, shifting from foot to foot.  
“Totally, this is MAGNIFICENT! You have plant cells in your foot!”  
“What?! No!” Dan shrieked.  
“What! Yes!!” Erick yelled back, clearly far more excited about this discovery than Daniel. “Why did you think you had this gift?”  
“A witch’s curse?” He questioned.  
Erick laughed. “Nope. Science!”  
“Can Science! make it go away?”  
He nodded slowly, his smile slipping from his face to look at Daniel sadly. “But it’s so unique!”  
“It's caused me more problems than benefits.”  
“The thing I've found in my half hour of knowing you is that flowers communicate better than you can,” Erick flicked a hair from in front of his eyes. “But if you really want them gone, I've got a coating for your shoes that'll stop the flowers.”  
“Why do you have shoe coating?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrow.  
“My mom wanted to stop the neighbor’s petunias from growing in our rhubarb.”  
The flowerboy leaned back in his chair. “So you put some goop on your shoes?”  
“Basically!” Erick giggled. “But instead of on shoes, I poured it under our fence so they can’t grow under it. And into our rhubarb. Did I say that already?”  
Daniel nodded, chuckling. “Wouldn’t it help to coat my feet in the... stuff?”  
“Not necessarily. That would be irreversible. The shoes act as a sort of conduit for them. Blocking the conduit off would prevent them from leaving the enclosed space of the shoe.”  
“What if I want it to be irreversible?” Dan challenged, kicking the floor with his shoe. A marigold sprouted up under it, Erick eyeing it sadly. Something told Daniel that he knew what it meant. Despair. “Don’t be sad!” Erick said, taking a step closer to Dan. “I think it’s really cool and unique!”  
Daniel shrugged. “I’ll try the shoe coating.”  
The sadness in Erick’s eyes was swapped for excitement. “Cool! I think I have some leftover from ‘the garden incident’...” The boy disappeared behind his bed, sounds of glass clinking and objects being thrown around coming from under it as Erick looked for the coating.  
“Stuffed snake… Oh there’s my English project! … AH SPIDER!.. Oh wait, that’s a fuzz… AHA! Here it is!” Erick’s head popped up from behind his bed, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He held up a mason jar filled with a metallic green substance. “I hope you like the shoes you're wearing. You're probably going to be using them a lot.”  
Daniel looked down at his blue Converse. “I suppose.”  
Erick shrugged. “Okay then. Are you ready? I’ve never put this stuff on rubber before. I hope it works!”  
“Me too,” Dan replied. Erick closed the gap between the two, ridding the mason jar of it’s cover. He picked up the discarded shoes from the floor and put them on his desk. “This is so exciting!” Erick chirped. Finally, he tipped the mason jar so the substance could shimmy out of it’s imprisonment. It hit the shoe with a soft slosh, quickly covering the surface. Nothing happened.  
Erick looked to Daniel expectantly, his eyes wide and arms outstretched as if he wanted a hug.  
“Nothing is happening?” Dan said, though it came out more as a question. Before he could respond, the blue shoe began to fizzle. Both boys looked to the shoe in horror as it melted into a meaningless pile of wet fabric. A silence filled the room as they processed what had just happened. “I’m sorry, Daniel.” Erick said, strangely slow and serious. Dan nodded distractedly.  
“It’s alright, he said, standing up to leave. An anemone grew from under his foot. As Erick walked Daniel to the front door, he couldn’t help but think he’d have to walk home in just his socks.

~


End file.
